User talk:AmbiguouslyAndrogynous
Navbox I've been admiring your work on this new navbox for quite some time, and I was wondering if there was any way I could help. 22:34, December 19, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, why thank you! Much appreciated! Well, I'm not sure there's much TO do just yet because of a few incorrect links in the redesign. I'm planning to present a somewhat large group of ideas centered around this navbox redesign that will hopefully make this wiki more organized. The problem is, all the ideas work together towards the new structure, so I'll need to present them at once, and a few big changes might be in order. I'll likely post a proposal in the forums and talk it out with whatever group of mods shows up from there. And of course, if you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them! Thanks for your interest! 11:50, December 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Some minor thoughts I would like to add, I do like the re-ordering of the lower half of the navbox e.g. mostly things like the supporting characters and carapacians, however I think the upper sections look clunky containing both the pre- and post-scratch iterations. Though perhaps some modifications to the underlying templates might be able to make it look better, you might want to talk to Ryulong about that because he was the one who did that coding. Because yeah I just have a problem with the clunkyness, not the concept, if it could be smoothed out it would look great I think. Also on the section names for the kids and trolls, I think we should try to step away from the alpha and beta terminology. While it is canon I found it is frequently confused amongst the fandom, rather we think we should go more towards A1, A2, B1, B2 terminology. Also there was a recent discussion on the template talk page you might want to have a look at: Template talk:Navbox Homestuck Characters#Post-scratch agents. And on a really minor final note: On your proposal to move Alternate Future Dave to Davesprite, I disagree with your reasoning for it, however I do think there are other reasons to do it. - The Light6 (talk) 12:51, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Why, thank you, too! I COMPLETELY agree with the post/pre-scratch clunkiness. Especially as far as section titling goes. There's a reason I haven't begun to present it formally yet. It would be easy to say "Pre-Scratch Kids", "Post-Scratch Kids", etc., but when you throw Guardians into the mix, it's hard not to resort to shorter terms. I know the terms alpha/beta are really frowned upon on the wiki though, so I'm not sure what I was thinking. I do think we should establish a clear bond between the kids and their guardian counterparts, but I can't think of a good way yet. Like you said, it's a bit clunky, and I haven't BEGUN to mess with coding. I was trying to avoid that, hence using the "players" template for the sprites. I'll contact him now though. Thank you. As far as the last two points go, I'll be looking into each closely. As far as separating articles and merging others goes, I realize I'm doing a lot of that reasoning in my head instead of talking with others. That was a bit selfish of me, I'm sorry. I'm curious to know your reasoning on Davesprite, however. Much obliged for your criticism. Truly! 13:32, December 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::The only suggestion that immediately came to my mind is that you shouldn't have the post-scratch trolls section say "/A1 ancestors" on the side, or at least not have it link to the ancestors page. The fact is that we have nothing about the lives of those twelve on Beforus, with the exclusion of implications about Feferi, which aren't on the ancestors page anyway. And I know this won't be much help: but I personally think that the sections including both pre- and post-scratch iterations don't look clunky at all. In fact I think it looks wonderful, but the final decision isn't exactly up to me. Just giving my opinion. Anyway, even if you do decide to change the format there somehow, I would only ask that you do keep them under the same section, mainly because seeing the two iterations of the pre-scratch troll players juxtaposed made me realize a lot of things, particularly how fitting the titles are. For example: Kurloz doesn't seem to fit the role of an active class at all (in fact, Gamzee seems active while Kurloz seems passive), but if you apply the title "Prince of Rage" to The Grand Highblood, it makes perfect sense. 01:38, December 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'm inclined to agree with you, mainly because it just looks messy, but I'm still on the fence. It is true that they are the Beforan ancestors (though a lot of fans seem to forget), we just don't know their names/adult designs. Maybe linking it to a new section in the Ancestors page is in order. Just a bit about implications like the Beforan empress and such. Oof. The very fact that we'll likely never see an adult Feferi, Karkat, etc. (or, inversely, the A1 trolls' chat handles) makes Homestuck's symmetrical themes difficult to replicate in the navbox, I tell you. Thanks very much for your opinion. I'm honestly very flattered. 22:59, December 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'd have to agree with the idea of a brief summary of the Beforus ancestors (even though we really only know about Feferi) on the Ancestors page. I also came up with another idea while I was looking over the navbox again: perhaps link the planets under the respective First Guardians? 23:17, December 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::Again, absolutely correct. We really don't even know that much about Feferi. Like I said, just a mention. A short section. SOME kind of acknowledgement that the A2 trolls are, in fact, Ancestors in A1. I'm debating what on Earth to do with the Ancestors page. It's well-written, but almost… not necessary anymore. Not in its current form. Anyway, hmmn. That's an interesting thought. Do you think they aren't clear enough in their current order? I'll try it out, if nothing else. Thanks again. 06:47, December 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::I just think that including the first guardians' associated planets in the layout could help readers visiting the wiki who may be confused about how everything works. I would suggest using the same format you did to include pre- and post-scratch versions of the Sburb players, as well as for the different iterations of the midnight crew members. 08:56, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::Hmn. I was just considering that last night, but never got around to it. I would agree, and I don't think it would upset the balance at all. I'll add it now and see what The Light6/other mods think later. Thank you for your suggestion. I wouldn't have begun to consider that idea if you hadn't spoken up. 04:02, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::Awesome! And I hate to be nitpicky but now I have to wonder why wouldn't be placed first. 06:43, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::I did think about that. As fair of an observation as it is, it's for a simple reason. Bec was introduced in the story first, is arguably more important overall, and therefore "deserves" the position. That sounds like horrible reasoning, but consider this: the order in the very same navbox for characters is ordered B2, A2, A1, and rightfully so because of their relevance to the story! Short answer: I wanted to keep that order consistent across the board. …Your thoughts? 08:34, December 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well if we're going by story order appearance, then GCAT should be last and should be in the middle. 08:45, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Infobox "Project "EVERYONE NEEDS AN INFOBOX" GO." Do you mean like an infobox subpage? Because not really. They were originally just an anti-vandalism measure for frequently vandalised pages. The only other advantage is that when editing a page you don't need to scroll pass all the infobox code to edit the page content, though that is such a minor advantage and the pages which aren't vandalised often usually have small infoboxes anyway. - The Light6 (talk) 09:07, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Hmm. Yes, I did mean a subpage, now that most every character I can think of has one. Though I guess you have a point. I had no idea that they were simply an anti-vandalism technique. It's smart. The only reason that I even thought of it was the Tavrisprite page. The fact that Tavrisprite has an Infobox and the other B2 sprites don't had me more than irked. But I'll leave it be for now. 04:02, December 28, 2012 (UTC)